


Just a Fun Night

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cloaca, Fighting for Dominance, Foreplay, Graphic Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Blood Mention, Multiple Penetration, My first Dark Crystal fic, Past, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Movie, Pre-show, Rough Sex, Weird Plot Shit, dont think about what their mystics must be experiencing, just really - Freeform, lol, skeksis have 3 dicks, skeksis things, the Heretic is still the conqueror, you know, young skeksis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to The Hunter late one night with the intention of having some fun.





	Just a Fun Night

While Thra days were heated enough to set skin ablaze; Thra nights were so chilled it tempted even the most firm creatures to shiver before it passed. Most cold blooded animals retired about dawn to avoid this fate.

But The Hunter was no coward to the cold, while even his fellow Skeksis would hide away in their castle until the three brothers brought them warmth again he would face these obstacles with a sense of ego.

The crackle of the fire caused small sparks to spit out into the cold air and vanish in the grey smoke that drifted above the trees. The leaves ruffles in the wind as the nocturnal creatures chirped and hummed.

The Hunter had learned the sounds each critter made, he knew their distance, and could label each distinct scent. Nothing was out of the ordinary this night, not even the approaching Skeksis that had been walking in his direction from ways off.

The Hunter knew he was in for company when moss was still covering the firewood, the logs now were a charred husk with barely enough life left to keep a fire burning.

“Hello, Conqueror” the Hunter greeted as his fellow Skeksis had finally reached hearing distance, and emerged from the trees.

“what do I owe this visit? Is your camp not many miles away?”

“I have something to show you! I have found a podling village” The other Skeksis smiled, excitement present in the tone of his voice.

“Good, I just sharpened my knives” The Hunter sounded pleased. A rare occurance.

“No! They are idiot podlings, to kill them would be needless. Not even fun at all”

“Then why have you come to me? What do you want if not a raid?”

“Podlings having fun, drinks and dancing around the village"

“And?”

“We should go!”

“Dance and drink with podlings? That is below us” the Hunter says dumbfounded that a Skeksis like himself would even suggest such a thing.

“Dance and drink with each other, not podlings” The Conqueror explained, despite all the room surrounding the fire he stood close to The Hunter. “It will be like the banquets at the castle of the crystal, do you not miss them?”

“No, and you should not either. It is an honor to be on the front lines of the Skeksis expansion” His voice was stern

“I am honored, I love what I do” he hissed “but the stagnant times between battles get so dull. I merely thought a night of..” The Conqueror tapped his chin, trying to recall the gelfling term for the word he was looking for “Merriment would be good for spirit” he repeated, as he had heard his gelfling soldiers say many times when caught doing something that was not on the regiment.

“Why bother me, What about the General? Are you not campaigning together?”

“The General refused my request to visit the podlings! He will not come"

“Neither will I”

The Conqueror frowned “SkekMal is no fun"

“You will address me as Hunter” the Skeksis hissed with a bitter tone. It was a matter of pride for the Skeksis to be called by their titles.

The Conqueror looked around the camp site confused, he sat up and walked away from SkekMal who, under his mask, raised a concerning brow.

“What is it you search for”

“The escaped Gruenak I had set you upon two moons ago"

The hunter scowled, seeing just where the other was going “a hunt takes time"

“Yes, well perhaps if you’d like myself to use your title you will continue your hunt with a little more agency”

SkekMal felt his anger bubbling, how petty of the Conqueror to question his skill over such a trivial matter. He would normally not pay any mind to criticism, but the Conqueror was one of few Skeksis the Hunter considered his equal, while most Skeksis wasted time with matters of diplomacy and grew ever more reliant on the castles comforts he and the Conqueror were outsiders who spent their days living off the land and deriving satisfaction from battle, not bubble baths.

Before SkekMal could respond The Conqueror was already fading into the dark trees.

“Conqueror! Do not leave after insulting me!” SkekMal barked as He debated going after the other. He was most certain he could take The Conqueror in battle, but he also knew the Conquer had similar thoughts about victory, he was not sure he wanted to know who would end up being right.

The Hunter considered his choices, he should just track down the prey tomorrow and make the Conqueror eat his words, but letting things go wasn’t really his style.

He snuffed out what remained of the campfires flames, leaving behind what he did not consider important to keep, things he could easily acquire again if needed it.

With his knives in hand he leapt into the trees and followed the other Skeksis where he lead.

Pt.2

After a short ways SkekMal could hear the rustle and bustle of what could only be described as a party. He could hear the loud rumbling of a hundred voices speaking over one another, instruments played in the background nearly drowned out by distance.

The scent of the Conqueror was distinct in the surrounding area, all the Skeksis smelt very outlandish compared to the native species of Thra, out of this world to say the least. Like a strong spice one could not put a name on.

The Podling village smelt earthy and a bit unpleasant but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He stood out in the heard of podling villagers, but luckily they payed little mind to him, as he watched a drunken Podling run into a wall SkekMal wondered if podlings payed any heed to their surroundings at all, they seemed quite oblivious.

The Conqueror must have hoped he would follow, since all of the Skeksis footprints were very pronounced, the marks from his talons sunken into the mud, he knew from experience that the Conqueror would rarely, if ever, leave tracks unless he wanted to be followed.

So SkekMal followed into a small cave carved out from under a large tree that must have been millions of thrine old. Despite having to duck through the doorway to enter, the inside thankfully had tall ceilings, designed more like a tower then a pub with a spiral staircase caved all the way to the top of the tree.

He spotted his fellow Skeksis immediately in the crowd, he was the tallest one in the room by a long shot. SkekMal watched the other shaking his head like a wet Fizzgig trying to dry off, swaying to and frow, making happy chirping noises as he danced to the loud hectic music. A lively bunch of podlings also danced, some on tables, rafters, chairs. Many others drank and a few clapped to the music’s rhythm, not that it has much rythem, it just sounded like noise to SkekMal.

SkekMal watched a moment longer, frozen in the door way. It wasn’t until SkekGra smiled and waved that the Hunter turned to leave, realizing it was a mistake to come at all.

But he was already in SkekGra’s grasp, the Conqueror grabbed his wrist to make him stay “I knew you would come"

“Someone has to keep you from embarrassing us"

The Conqueror howled with laughter, something he was known to often do. “come sit, drinks are on podlings!” he announces, of course due to intimidation alone very few creatures of Thra dared step up to the Skeksis.

And when they did, that was when SkekGra was called to make them compliant.

SkekGra shoved aside the podlings that happened to get in their path, he showed little acknowledgement that they were even there.

The chairs were too short, so the pair stood, giving a menacing glare towards the bar tender who would, out of fear for his life, keep the drinks coming in their direction.

The cups were small enough to be eaten in one bite, so to the bar owners horror, the Skeksis did just that. It was not long before the podling decided to serve them with bowls, as a way to save his poor dishes.

The way the Skeksis drank they could have been mistaken for podlings themselves, wasting most the brew on the floor and their once fine, now tattered robes.

“How many trine has it been since you had brew and music" SkekGra asked, ever so smug.

“I would not call this noise music” SkekMal pulled his beak from the bowl of ale, suds dripped down his chin.

“I will help you feel the music!” SkekGra put his arms out “come dance" The enthusiastic Skeksis walked just a foot from the bar, there his head began to shake.

“you’ll ruin your image dancing with Podlings, Conqueror” SkekMal grabbed at the others wrist

The Conqueror stopped dancing, looking towards SkekMal “I’ll kill anyone who speaks that I dance with podlings. I dance above podlings! Ahaha!” he shakes his head around again, the fluff that covered his neck swayed with his movements as he laughed maniacally, the podlings in the bar mimicked his joy and also laughed and hollered thinking such a happy creature must be a friend.

SkekMal grunted, unamused by the antics of the other, he stole a drink from an occupied table, the podlings sitting there wisely did not protest against the skull wearing Skeksis.

“You look like a fool"

“Ahah, you’re the stiff log in the room!“ SkekGra pointed out “you stick out like a sore tail!” Skekgra reached his dominant hands out towards SkekMal, taking hold of the others talons and waving them as if to mimic dancing.

SkekMal allowed this, but excreted no energy into dancing himself. SkekGra considered it a win that the other did not pull away immediately, letting his arms be swayed like a puppet. “you know Podlings celebrate every night?”

“What do they have to celebrate?” SkekMal asked with a judgy tone, not like podlings had anything to be proud of.

“I don’t know they just do! Ahah!”

SkekGra swung their arms recklessly, hitting the surrounding podlings with their hands. SkekMal almost felt his head nod to the beat but the feeling of tugging on his robe caused him to stiffen once again. He looked down to his feet, a short Podling woman with brown curly hair had her hand extended up to him. She spoke a language no Skeksis would ever bother to learn.

SkekMal looked between the Podling and SkekGra, his eyes demanding for SkekGra to tell him what the filthy creature wanted.

“I believe this podling thinks it can court you” SkekGra said in a humorous, but dangerous tone.

“It dares approach me like an equal!?” SkekMal ripped his hands from SkekGra, noticing a disappointed look come across the others face.

“Can you blame the filthy creature?” The Conqueror looked upon the podling in disgust. “it is primitive, does not know its place”

The Hunter snarled then slammed his fist on the table “then I will show the podling its place!” SkekMal grabbed the Podling by her head, his long talons wrapped fully around her face. While the podling struggled SkekMal wound his arm back , before throwing the well intentioned podling across the room with brute force.

By now the other podlings had noticed the commotion and ran from the bar screaming, or ran in a circle in panic, as the much larger species seemed to be on a rampage

Amoungst the screaming was a laughter, SkekGra was chortling at the podlings misfortune, believing SkekMal was too kind to it.

“Celebration is over” SkekMal announced, seeing the bar quickly empty and in ruins “go back to your camp Conqueror”

“You are not my emperor” the Conqueror hissed in defiance.

“Then stay here and wallow in filth with the podlings!” SkekMal stormed out of the bar, the village was also now very quiet as the podlings have all retreated into their pods.

SkekGra followed him out, grinning as he kept up with the Hunters pace. “There is still more fun to be had, Hunter” They had walked quite a distance before SkekGra spoke.

The Hunter got goose bumps at the way his title sounded coming from the other Skeksis, he felt pride in its use after it had been withheld prior.

“more dancing?” The Hunter groaned, but stopped upon hearing the rustling of clothing hitting the forest floor. He looked back at the Conqueror, who had layers of his robes around his feet.

“finally you’ve had a good idea!” the Hunter then turned towards the Conqueror and also began to remove his armor and garments. As fun as it was to tear apart their clothing in rough Skeksis foreplay, neither of them wanted to explain why exactly their robes were cut to ribbons.

SkekMal removed his mask, putting it on the pile of clothing, he was smiling, which was a very rare sight, even for SkekGra to see.

SkekMal was the first to close the gap, approaching SkekGra he put his hands on the others sides, claws gripped at his skin as he shoved the Conqueror back into a large tree just behind them.

SkekGra pushed their beaks together, his long tongue meeting SkekMals, sloppily slithering together as their eyes closed, letting their other senses lead the way.

SkekMals predominant hands ran down to SkekGras boney hips, his long claws scrapped the skin, enough to leave a dull red mark but not yet strong enough to break skin. SkekGra pushed his hips forward against the Hunters weight, thrusting himself off the tree the other pinned him to.

SkekMals claws went deeper as the other Skeksis got bolder, attempting to control the Conquerors actions. SkekGra only took the pain as motivation to be aggressive, shoving the hunter far back until he fell onto the mossy forest floor, the Conqueror lay on top of him, gaining control SkekMal’s members began to emerge from his slit.

SkekMal snarled, forcing their bodies to roll until he was on top again. The Skeksis below him smiled smugly, leading Mal to wonder if he’d won back control or if the Conqueror had tricks up his sleeve.

To avoid a drawn out play for dominance the Hunter bite down hard on the Conquerors neck, hearing him gasp at the teeth punctures. Blood began to run down his neck in little steams, the Conqueror purred after the initial shock.

SkekGra bent his knees, squeezing against SkekMal who layed between them. His own slit opened, members emerging and cloaca dripping with excitement. SkekMal released his neck, licking up the excess blood, admiring the taste.

SkekMals hands moved from the others hips, claws tracing along the Conquerors engraved skin, following the trails in his body until he reached SkekGra’s soft inner thigh.

SkekMal pressed his fingers against the others opening, feeling SkekGras cloaca twitch and eagerly open further, wanting to take in whatever it could.

“Get on with it SkekMal!” the Conqueror barked impatiently, showing his strength as he pulled the others face back down to his own. His eyes looked serious, irritated by the waiting.

Not one to be bossed around SkekMal grabbed the Conquerors hair and yanked his head back to the ground. “I intend to indulge in this luxury! You will wait until I feel like satisfying you!” SkekMal growled “IF I feel like it”

SkekGra growled back, he grabbed the others beak, holding it shut. “I’ll spike your head up top my next victory flag if you dare leave me wanting"

SkekMal breathed deepy, feeling the blood rush to all three of his members until they were pulsing hard. He shook his head until SkekGra loosened his grip on his mouth “I’ll take that risk” SkekMal ran his tongue mockingly up the Conquerors neck and the bottom of his beak, leaving behind a trail of drool.

The Hunter grinds his members along SkekGra’s thigh, inching closer to the others awaiting hole.

SkekGra snuck his slim arm down his front, he ran his palm over his three members, two of his fingers on either side of his middle appendage while he strokes himself.

SkekMal did not miss the grand feasts or games held in the palace, but he had missed this, being close enough to another Skeksis for frequent fornication.

SkekMal could hardly stand the pressure now, aligning his center cock against SkekGra opening, he felt the warm aura coming off him.

“Ugh, get on with it” SkekGra groaned as he jerked his hips forward, hoping for some contact but the Hunter seemed to predict his actions and avoided any unintentional touching.

“You’re so irritating when you don’t get your way" he hissed, he should stop himself just to hear the other throw a tantrum, but to deprive SkekGra was to deprive himself, which wouldn’t happen.

Without warning SkekMal thrusts his cock deep into SkekGra, hearing the other gasp in surprise gave SkekMal a lot of satisfaction, his smile was wide as he pumped himself eagerly into the Skeksis below.

While the sudden trust made him ache the continued pounding had SkekGra forgetting all about the pain. It was quickly drowned out by pleasure as his walls were stretched and insides occupied like he had desperately wanted.

The pleasing sensation made SkekMals knees tremble, a surprising reaction on his own part. He put his hands on the ground and quickly stabilized himself, digging his feet into the dirt floor he used the leverage to push himself harder, pounding the Skeksis below vigorously.

SkekGra tilted his head back into the dirt, enjoying then sensation of SkekMal’s member slamming into his most sensitive regions.

“AAAAHHHaha!!” he half moaned, half cackled, he sounded absolutely wild and SkekMal felt pride in the way he had the other screaming.

The Hunter felt SkekGra’s eager cloaca suck him back in with every thrust, greedy and wanting. His other members twitched and dripped with pre. SkekMal felt the other was prepped enough to take a little more, he subtly aligned one of his two awaiting cocks with SkekGra’s hole, than with the next thrust pushed them both in.

The Hunter earned a surprised whimper, than another laugh “Hunter put in another".

The Hunter may have been mistaken but he swore the other had begged, just the thought had nearly caused SkekMal to blow his load. He took a deep breath, looked down into SkekGras needy eyes and grinned.

“Ask me again"

SkekGra was reminded of his pride, and how horribly impassioned he must have sounded in the moment. “You heard me!”

“I didn’t..” SkekMals smile made it clear he did “ask again, louder this time" to make the torment worse he stooped all movement.

SkekGra could feel SkekMals cocks twitching inside him, clearly he was enjoying this cruelty.

SkekGra grabbed the other by the neck, pulling them face to face, just shy of kissing distance. “I will not repeat myself to you" he hissed “put your dick in or I’ll cut it off and finish myself"

SkekMal loved the fiery look in his eyes, he felt a flash of adrenaline knowing the other could maim him if he so choose. It was exhilarating to think the threat was credible, but they had threatened each other more than they could count, surely one of them would be dead now if there was any weight behind it.

He wanted to call the bluff, wanted to pin the Conqueror down and wait for him to plead for it.

But SkekMal was unsure just how long he could last with SkekGra behaving so erotically. So with a satisfying grunt his third cock is pushed inside.

There was a deal of resistance, as SkekGra was already reaching the limit he could take, but despite what was an uncomfortable stretch SkekGra moaned enthusiastically.

The Conqueror arched his back up, hips grind against SkekMals. “ahhhh ahh! M-move!” as the word left his mouth SkekMal began pounding, not because SkekGra ordered him to.

The tightness was so overwhelming SkekMal actually found himself out of breath for the first time in many trine. His tongue hung out, drool dripping onto the Skeksis below, who seemed not to notice or not to mind. Both their eyes were closed tight, not even the thrill of battle could match the exhilaration felt in this moment.

SkekGra legs wrapped up around SkekMals waist, squeezing him close as he moved with the others rhythm. With every thrust SkekGra would moan, air pushed out of his lungs by the force.

“You.. are going to wake Augrah.. you’re so loud" the Hunter huffed between breaths, not complaining of course, let all of Thra hear SkekGra sing his praises.

SkekGra laughed between shaking breaths and moans, he couldn’t help it, he was always loud!

The pressure in SkekGra’s gut was building so quickly now, it was making his entire body tense, his cloaca squeezing so tightly around the three intruders that SkekMal could barely pull out to thrust back in.

SkekMal felt SkekGra’s pulsing walls gripping his members, it was an agonizingly agreeable sensation.

SkekMal could feel the other climax around him, the Conqueror had reached his peak and His entire body tensed, he trembled as he felt a maddening rush of bliss, pleasure coursed through his veins, making his whole body feel like he was floating.

For SkekMal that extra grip around his cocks was all he needed, he plunged as deep as he could one last time, releasing pumps of fluids within the others body. He gritted his teeth to hold back a pleasant moan, his toes curled and he threw his head back in exhaust.

It wasn’t long before they had caught their breath and their strength returned to them. SkekMal was the first to move, pulling out of the other, leaving a mess behind.

“wonderful…” SkekGra commented as he sat up, his fluffy mane was covered in dirt and leaves. He shook himself off, leaving him looking more disheveled than he had looked prior.

As SkekGra basked in the moment SkekMal was dressing himself. “now that you’ve had your fun, I have a hunt to continue"

SkekGra didn’t argue, they both had responsibilities to get back to, they didn’t want to let the others, or themselves down. “I expect I will be seeing you and the prey soon then" SkekGra said with a look that implied a repeat of tonight’s events were on the table, perhaps in exchange for the run aways.


End file.
